Searchable websites provide a means for web browser users to access database items that fit the user's search criteria. For example, searchable websites often provide a variety of filters that allow a user to narrow her search for a database item (e.g., an item for sale) by matching available database items to the search criteria selected by the user. Each selection of a filter or multiple filters will lead to a different result set of available database items for display to the user. The resulting web pages displayed to the user often have a unique web page address within the searchable website as represented by its Uniform Resource Locator (URL). Searchable websites often comprise a collection of web pages each having a unique URL, wherein each web page represents different combinations of search criteria. Such websites employ a URL pattern that requires filter search criteria to be represented in a pre-determined hierarchy and using fixed terms to display a web page that shows available database items matching the user's selected search criteria. This requires the websites to create numerous URLs to be individually assigned to all conceivable combination of search criteria.
Since many web browser users begin their search for database items via global search engine websites (e.g. Google, Yahoo!, Bing, MSN, etc.), web pages within searchable websites may be designed according to search engine optimization (SEO) initiatives with the intention of increasing the likelihood that a user will navigate to the web pages via a global search engine web site.